Steps to our fourth year
by slayer0109
Summary: Yumi decides to bring Sachiko on a trip for their fourth wedding anniversary. One-shot.


**A/N:** Hello everyone! So as of today it's officially been 4 years since I started posting on fan fiction. It really is amazing to me and even though I've slowed down considerably with my posting, I still love doing this. Of course the anniversary story I do is always about Sachiko and Yumi. I treat this as their wedding anniversary even though I've never really specified when they married in my own little collection of FF stories. I'll talk more after the story, but I hope you enjoy this one. I want to thank everyone and anyone who has left a comment or sent me a PM. I love writing these stories and it really does make my day to know that some of you out there like them, so thank you.

 **About two weeks ago. . .**

"Mrs. Ogasawara, your presence is being requested upstairs."

Yumi glanced past her monitor so she could see her secretary who just shrugged at her. Usually Touro would tell her what he would like to discuss incase Yumi needed to bring anything. Before she could look away her secretary was blocked by another person walking into her office and shutting the door.

"You ready to go?" Sachiko asked as Yumi glanced to the clock, it was almost five and tonight was their date night.

"Can you wait five minutes?" Yumi asked as Sachiko raised an eyebrow as she took a seat in the chair across from Yumi's desk. "Your father just called me upstairs, but he didn't say why."

Sachiko frowned, she could only imagine it was to give Yumi a last minute assignment that couldn't wait. "We better figure out what he wants, but make sure he knows it is our date night."

"Even if it takes a little longer, it's Friday. We can have a late night if we need," Yumi said as Sachiko smiled before checking her wristwatch.

"As long as we're out of here by seven, we have reservations at the restaurant at about seven thirty," Sachiko said as Yumi glanced to her clock momentarily before grabbing her things and standing up.

"Then we should go see what he wants right now," Yumi said as Sachiko stood from her chair. "I'm sure he wouldn't screw up our date night either."

Sachiko just smiled, Yumi had become so comfortable with her family, which was to be expected they had been together for almost four years now. "We're out of here for the day, have a good weekend," Sachiko said to the secretary which worked for her and Yumi. Sachiko's office was connected to Yumi's office, it was something that Sachiko was extremely happy about when a position finally opened at the company for Yumi.

For a while Yumi had worked on her own making a name for herself elsewhere, but after many talks and realizing how much more time she would see Sachiko, she made the jump. A decision she was upset she didn't' make earlier. Even if they were at work, she was able to see Sachiko a lot throughout the day. They had also started driving to work together which was another hour or so a day together.

It was the best decision Yumi could have made, she loved seeing Sachiko more and being able to actually help her with her work instead of seeing her drown. The best thing aside from seeing her wife more was the fact that Sachiko wasn't as stressed these days.

"What do you think this is about?" Yumi asked as they stepped on the elevator. Touro's office was a floor above theirs.

"I'm not sure, it's the end of the week and it wasn't really busy this week either. I can't imagine it's anything big."

"Let's hope not," Yumi sighed thinking of their dinner reservation. "If we do miss dinner though, I could make us something super special when we get home."

Sachiko glanced to Yumi with a frown, "you're not cooking anything tonight. You've cooked dinner all week."

"I know, but I like cooking."

"And I love your cooking," Sachiko said as the elevator doors opened to the lobby outside Touro's office.

"You help me cook too you know," Yumi said as Sachiko sighed, Yumi was right they practically did everything together. Sachiko would always say that the food was hers though because she generally only helped cut things up and followed her instructions.

"That is besides the point," Sachiko said stopping Yumi before her father's office doors. "I don't want you doing any work tonight, I just want you to relax and enjoy the night. If our reservations have to be cancelled, I'll go talk some sense into my father."

Yumi smiled, "he can't say no to you that is his weakness."

Sachiko smiled back, "I think as my wife he can't say no to you either," she said just as the doors opened and Touro came out.

"Sachiko, Yumi, I was wondering when you two would be up here," he said as he invited them into his office.

"I hope this isn't another project, tonight is a special night," Sachiko said as Touro raised an eyebrow at her.

"It is date night," Yumi said causing Touro to smile.

"Well I certainly wouldn't want to ruin that, especially for my two favorite girls. That being said I do need to speak with Yumi regarding a private issue," Touro said glancing to Sachko who took her queue.

"Of course, I'll be waiting outside," Sachiko said as she left the office. It was kind of unexpected, usually anything said to Yumi could be said to her. Either way fifteen minutes later when Yumi emerged from the office, she didn't say a word. She just told Sachiko that it was a secret, but it must have been good because she smiled the whole way to the car.

 **7/16**

Yumi's eyes slowly opened as the sight of Sachiko's sleeping face came into view just inches away from her own. She smiled lazily as she rubbed one of her eyes and carefully rolled onto her back so she could look at her alarm clock. It was just past eight in the morning which meant that her plan of taking a long nap yesterday followed by keeping Sachiko up late last night worked. She knew her wife would sleep for another hour or two if given the chance.

Her first order of business was to climb out of bed without waking her and find her phone which she plugged in and put on the stand next to her side of the bed. Yumi quickly put in Sachiko's password and turned the alarm she had set off. Sachiko usually always set an alarm even on weekends because she didn't like sleeping in too late. Today, Yumi wanted to be sure she was the one waking Sachiko up not the alarm.

She also wanted to be the one to surprise Sachiko unlike the past few years where she had been the one to receive all the surprises. She would start by heading downstairs to make Sachiko's favorite breakfast which was admittedly hers too. She figured waking up to breakfast in bed was a good way to start things off.

All she had to do now while the food was cooking was check her own cellphone to make sure all her plans were still in place before going to grab a few bags out of the closet that she had been secretly hiding while Sachiko was busy.

She had hidden her present to Sachiko and had been secretly packing things Sachiko wouldn't notice. Of course last night when Sachiko went to get their take out she packed as much as possible. She had just hoped Sachiko didn't notice, which she didn't seem to. Yumi checked the bag over once more before quickly taking it out to her car and putting in the trunk.

She glanced up the stairs as she walked past them to go down the hall into the kitchen again, she hoped keeping Sahciko wouldn't wake up before breakfast was done. Thankfully it would only take about another five to ten minutes before she was walking up the stairs towards her room with a tray of food.

She carefully pushed the door open with her foot before entering and finding Sachiko now laying towards her side of the bed. She smiled as she set the food down their dresser for a second as she leaned over the bed and placed a kiss on Sachiko's cheek which immediately got a jump out of her as she quickly looked up to Yumi startled.

Yumi smiled as she went to get the food while Sachiko stretched and sat up in bed. "I hope you're hungry," Yumi said as she turned back to Sachiko.

"Yumi, you didn't have to do this," Sachiko said as Yumi set the tray down on Sachiko's lap before taking a seat next to her and getting a proper kiss.

"I know I didn't, but this year you are the one that is in for a surprise," Yumi smiled as Sachiko raised an eyebrow at her for a moment. "You will love it, but we have to finish breakfast before we move onto that," she continued taking note of what time it was. "We still have about an hour. I hope I didn't ruin any of your plans."

"I was hoping to give you breakfast in bed, but we ended up staying up so late last night," Sachiko said as Yumi gave her a guilty smile.

"That was on purpose," she admitted as Sachiko looked at her a little surprised before smiling herself.

"That is why I took a long nap yesterday afternoon, I wanted to get up earlier than you."

"Wow, you really thought this through," Sachiko said as Yumi nodded before climbing out of bed. "Perhaps, my plans can wait until later then."

"I hope I didn't ruin anything important," Yumi said as Sachiko shook her head.

"The only thing important today is spending all my time with you," Sachiko replied as Yumi stopped in the bathroom door for a moment.

"I'm glad, but my plans are going to take the entire day. We have a dinner reservation at a place that I know you are going to love."

Sachiko thought for a moment about the restaurants that she liked to go to. There was a place a little further away from the house that they only went to on special occasions.

Yumi chuckled, "you've never been there, I promise you," she said before leaving Sachiko in the room alone now thoroughly confused.

"I assume this means I should cancel my dinner reservation?" Sachiko asked a little louder so Yumi could hear her through the door before continuing to eat her food.

Yumi poked her head out from the bathroom door, "you don't mind do you?"

"No, I just wanted to make sure," Sachiko said as Yumi smiled.

"Good," she replied glancing to the breakfast Sachiko was still eating. "If you finish fast enough you can help me."

"Help you?" Sachiko asked as Yumi bit her bottom lip before leaving disappearing from the doorway but still leaving the door cracked. Sachiko raised an eyebrow until she heard the shower turn on.

She glanced down at the food in front of her for a moment before looking to the door again. "I wasn't all that hungry anyways."

 **About an hour later. . .**

"Where did you say we were going?" Sachiko asked as Yumi drove with a smile on her face.

"I told you we have a dinner reservation and it isn't exactly close," she teased again as Sachiko sighed. This was the third time she had tried to get this information out of her wife, but she wasn't cracking.

"Alright, how far are we away from this restaurant and furthermore why are we going to this reservation so early in the day?" Sachiko asked as Yumi smiled again but said nothing. "Alright, if you won't tell me perhaps Yoshino will?" She asked as she grabbed Yumi's phone from the cup holder between them.

Unfortunately she wasn't able to get Yumi's password in before the phone was snatched from her hands. "She most certainly will not. I have an agreement with Rei-sama that if she says anything Yoshino is sleeping on the couch for a week."

Sachiko smiled getting a little excited now. "Then it must be a big surprise if she is willing to do that."

"You have no idea," Yumi said as she reached into the back seat and grabbed a blind fold. "Here put this on, we are getting close enough and I don't want to ruin the surprise."

"Is this the only reason you have this with?" Sachiko asked as she took the blindfold and pulled it down over her eyes.

"I guess you will find out later," Yumi teased as they passed the first airport sign. She knew Sachiko knew this area pretty well. Yumi was guessing that Sachiko wouldn't think they were going anywhere though simply due to the fact that they were supposed to have work next week.

"I think we're going to be early for this reservation," Sachiko said as Yumi smiled even though Sachiko couldn't see it. Truthfully she was excited to see Sachiko's reaction.

"Don't worry, I think we will be right on time," Yumi said as she took an exit to the airport.

"I will be expecting absolute perfection at this place based off the lengths you are going," Sachiko said as Yumi chuckled.

"You know that ice princess stuff doesn't work on me," Yumi said as Sachiko frowned for a second, it had been a long time since her mighty Ogasawara presence effected Yumi in any way.

"Alright, fine, if it isn't perfection you will pay for it in other ways," She said as Yumi glanced to her and saw the victorious grin Sachiko had on her face for a second.

She rolled her eyes before slowing down to pull into a parking spot.

"The car stopped?" Sachiko asked as Yumi took a deep breath, she really hoped Sachiko was clueless about this.

"Yes, you can take the blindfold off now," Yumi said as Sachiko lifted it and glanced around.

"You're taking me to a parking garage?" Sachiko asked noticing all the cars around them as Yumi laughed.

"Unfortunately, I had not planned on a picnic at our nearby parking ramp," she replied sarcastically before climbing out of the car. "Come help me with this," she said as Sachiko got out and made her way to the trunk that Yumi just opened.

"Yumi, where are we?" Sachiko asked immediately noticing Yumi grabbing one of the suitcases. Yumi could tell by the tone of her voice that she had completely caught Sachiko off guard.

"Where do you think we are?" Yumi asked as she pulled out another suitcase for Sachiko to pull.

Sachiko simply glanced down to her suitcase before looking back to Yumi who still had that silly smile on her face. "I guess I will find out when we leave this parking garage," she said as she grabbed the handle and waited for Yumi to close the trunk and make sure the car was locked.

As Yumi was doing that Sachiko couldn't help but see a plane coming down in the distance.

"Are we at the airport, Yumi?" She asked curiously as Yumi came around the car and grabbed her suitcase.

She smiled at the question which was a dead giveaway to Sachiko that she was right.

"Y… What about work this week?" Sachiko asked even though she found herself following Yumi towards the stairs of the parking garage.

"Who cares about work?" Yumi asked as Sachiko's mouth basically dropped and she stopped moving.

Yumi stopped only a moment later and turned to Sachiko trying not to laugh at her facial expression. "I'm just kidding, Sachiko. We have the next two weeks off," she continued casually as Sachiko blinked a few times. "I'll explain everything on the plane," Yumi laughed as she held a hand out to her wife. "We have to get going though."

"How long have you been planning this?" Sachiko asked as she rejoined her wife and continued walking.

"I have been planning this for a few months and the reason it has taken that long is because I ensured no work calls would be happening over these next two weeks. Two weeks just me and you without a care in the world."

"I take it this reservation is wherever we are going?" Sachiko asked as Yumi smiled.

"I told you it would take a while to get there."

Sachiko smiled before leaning over and giving Yumi a quick kiss. "I love you and this most certainly beats out any plans I had made so thank you."

"You don't have to thank me," Yumi smiled as she lifted her hand that was holding Sachiko's showing her wedding ring. "You've given me more than I ever wanted."

"You know that goes both ways," Sachiko said as she looked at the ring she had given Yumi four years ago.

"I can't believe it's already been four years."

"I know…It seems like just yesterday," Sachiko sighed as they entered the airport and found the security gate they had to go through.

"I still love you just as much as I always have," Yumi said as Sachiko smiled a little.

"I love you too, we will always be together."

 **Hours later. . .**

Sachiko smiled as she glanced to Yumi who was driving the rental car to the hotel. She had been too focused on her phone for directions to notice Sachiko though. That was fine with her though, she was very content in just watching her wife. Sachiko could only wonder how lucky she was to be where she was right now, on vacation with the person she loved most in the world. She couldn't' help but think back to school when they first met, she never would have imagined where she would be now back then.

She remembered everything that had happened in the past and how her feelings for Yumi had only become stronger.

"What?" Yumi asked breaking Sachiko out of her thoughts as she smiled.

"Nothing, I was just thinking how pretty you are," Sachiko said as Yumi blushed ever so slightly. She knew that was Sachiko's way of saying it was nothing important. "How far are we away from the hotel?"

Yumi glanced to her phone quick before looking up and hitting the blinker. "It should be right here on the right," Yumi said as they both looked out the window.

"How much did this cost?" Sachiko asked as she looked from the hotel to Yumi who remained silent for a moment. "Yumi. . ."

"It doesn't matter, it's my present to us," Yumi said trying to avoid the question as Sachiko sighed. "It's no big deal, I've been saving for a long time, Sachiko. I wanted to get the absolute best for you. Just like you did on our first anniversary."

Sachiko went to say something but instead took a deep breath, Yumi had a point, their first anniversary Sachiko went all out.

"Alright, you win, I just don't want this to be too expensive for you," Sachiko said as Yumi pulled into a parking spot.

"Don't worry, I have plenty of money and I didn't tap into any savings or anything. I just skipped a lot of things to make sure I had enough," Yumi explained as she leaned over and gave Sachiko a kiss.

"Is this why you've been eating so little when we go out and constantly worried about how much things cost lately?" Sachiko asked as Yumi looked away from her which was all the information she needed. Sachiko just shook her head, "I'm glad that is all it was, I thought maybe you were trying to lose weight or something which had me concerned because you don't need to."

"I'm fine, I assure you it was all to save extra for this trip. We have plenty of money while we are here and besides, I didn't pay for this all by myself," Yumi said as Sachiko raised an eyebrow. "You're father somehow caught wind of what I was doing and made sure we have more than enough and before you ask, I couldn't convince him otherwise."

"Then why did you be so conservative?"

"Well he didn't' find out until about two weeks ago. Remember when he called me into the office for a private meeting?" Yumi asked as Sachiko smiled and shook her head a little in disbelief.

"I thought he was giving you a super important project or something, but you were planning this right under my nose," Sachiko said as she took a deep breath and looked at the hotel again. "I just don't want you to miss out on anything because of me."

"I didn't and besides, I would choose you every time over anything little that I missed. We should get to our room though, we have a dinner reservation."

Sachiko smiled, she felt a little bad about dwelling on the cost, she knew it really wasn't a big deal they were very well off at her father's company. "Yumi," Sachiko said before she could climb out of the car. "I'm sorry. . . This place is really amazing and..."

Yumi smiled before leaning over and giving Sachiko a kiss. "You don't have to apologize. I knew you would be worried about the money issue."

"You really do know me."

Yumi nodded, "of course I do. You're my wife and I love you more than anything in the world."

"I love you too," Sachiko replied before shaking this money issue from her thoughts. "Let's go find our room. I'm actually very excited to see it."

 **About ten minutes later…**

"Here we are," Yumi said before sliding their hotel key card through the reader and pushing open the door. Sachiko just stood speechless for a moment. This of course made Yumi smile, "are you going to come in?"

"Yumi, this looks nicer than our house," Sachiko said as she entered the room and looked around. "This is much nicer than that hotel I got us on our first anniversary."

"Well we've started making quite a bit more since then also and I wanted to treat my wife to an amazing anniversary slash vacation," Yumi said as Sachiko smiled before making her way to Yumi and giving her a hug followed by a kiss.

"I love it and I've already thought of a few ways we can enjoy it."

"Hopefully it doesn't involve destroying the room or making any videos. I'm sick of those," Yumi said as Sachiko shook her head.

"No more videos, I agree," Sachiko said thinking back on past mistakes.

"So what do you want to do first? We have about an hour until dinner, which can't come soon enough, I'm hungry after all that travel," Yumi said as Sachiko nodded in agreement.

"I think first thing is to see what you've secretly packed for me," Sachiko said as she lifted her suitcase up on the bed and started to unzip it. She smiled brightly when she flipped the top over and saw an envelope with her name on it sitting on top of everything. It was no doubt a love letter, Yumi wrote them to her every year. She was always embarrassed if Sachiko read them out loud though. It was a small thing, but she looked forward to it every year, she loved reading them.

As expected Yumi disappeared into a different room when Sachiko picked the letter up. She wasn't sure why she still got embarrassed by those, she had written so many. Yumi was surprised when she felt Sachiko's arms wrap around her stomach as a kiss was placed on the side of her neck.

"Thank you for the letter," Sachiko said as Yumi glanced down to make sure it wasn't in her hands. "I'm sorry I didn't write you one. I have been meaning to do it for a long time now."

Yumi smiled, "you don't have to. I just think it's easier to speak freely in those," she explained as Sachiko smiled. That was one thing she really did love about those letters. Yumi was always so open during them, she saved every one she got.

"I know I don't have to," Sachiko said as she rested her head on Yumi's shoulder, "I want to though. I love you more than anything."

Yumi smiled as she placed her hands on Sachiko's and just enjoying this moment for a minute longer.

"Did you pick out something to wear?"

"Not yet," Sachiko replied before letting Yumi go. "I wanted to thank you for the letter, I love getting them."

"I love writing them," Yumi said as she turned to follow Sachiko back into the room where the bed was. "We should be going soon for dinner though, I know you will love this place."

 **Hours later. . .**

Yumi smiled as Sachiko kicked some sand into the air as they walked down the beach. The restaurant was located on the beach side and the two had parked a ways down and decided to walk the beach there and back. On the way back to the car they had decided to take off their flip flops and enjoy the beach and the sight of the sun setting over the ocean.

"This place is amazing," Sachiko said as Yumi glanced up to her and smiled. "Thank you for everything."

"I'm glad you like it," Yumi said as she looked out over the ocean for a moment before focusing on the fact that she was holding Sachiko's hand. "I wouldn't trade this for anything."

"I wouldn't either," Sachiko said looking past Yumi at the ocean. "This is the best gift I've ever received."

"It's the best I've ever given and I would do it again in a heartbeat for you," Yumi said as Sachiko smiled this time. "I just can't believe the day you fixed my uniform would lead to this."

Sachiko thought back for a moment to the first time they met. "It was the best decision I ever made, I think. I usually didn't care."

"Just admit it, you couldn't resist me back then either," Yumi chuckled as Sachiko rolled her eyes.

"Maybe that was it," Sachiko said playing along as the two went quiet thinking about their high school life together as they continued walking.

Yumi sighed breaking both of them out of their happy thoughts as she saw the car. "I don't want to leave yet."

"Let's go take a seat over there then," Sachiko said pointing to an empty bench on the beach. "It won't be long until dark, but we can finish watching the sun set before we go."

"That sounds good," Yumi smiled as they continued over to the bench and sat down. She was still thinking of her time with Sachiko. "I love you, Sachiko."

Sachiko glanced down to Yumi for a moment before smiling and giving her a kiss, "I love you too, Yumi. Happy anniversary."

"Happy anniversary," Yumi said as she leaned her head against Sachiko's shoulder for a moment. "Is there anything else you want to do tonight?"

Sachiko thought for a moment, there was a few thing she wouldn't mind seeing, but she had other plans. "Nothing that can't wait until tomorrow. I still have to give you an anniversary present."

"You got me a present?" Yumi asked as Sachiko smiled with a nod.

"Of course, it is unfortunately at home though. I didn't realize we would be going so far away when we left. So I've decided on a different present for now."

"I'm intrigued," Yumi said as Sachiko grinned.

"Let's just say I've thought of a few ways to thank you for this trip."

"I'm very intrigued," Yumi continued as Sachiko's grin turned into a smile.

"Why don't we head back to the hotel then, it's getting dark anyways," Sachiko said as Yumi smiled before standing from the bench and holding out a hand to Sachiko.

"Thank you for an amazing anniversary, Yumi. I just wish I had something better to give you in return," Sachiko said as they approached the car.

"Sachiko just being married to you is enough for me. Besides, there is always next year's anniversary."

Sachiko smiled as they both climbed into the car, "I suppose you are right, I still have many anniversaries ahead of us to do something extra special for you.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Yumi said as she leaned over and gave Sachiko a kiss. "Now let's get back to the hotel, I'm anxious to see your present."

* * *

 **A/N:** So there it is, the 4th year anniversary story! I personally think it's pretty tame, I took a different approach this time around. I wanted a bit of their life together mixed into this which is why Sachiko was worried about the money at first. These stories are always meant to just be happy things, no real drama and some argue no real story, just these two being happy. That is what I go for with these anniversary stories. So I hope you enjoyed it.

There is an interesting few lines in this one though. Even though these two were talking to each other I was talking about myself really.

It's when Yumi says, "I can't believe it's already been four years." Sachiko replies, "I know...It seems like just yesterday." and then they talk about how much they still love one another. That is my subtle way of saying that four years ago I remember posting my first chapter of life after miator, it was real early in the morning as I was working overnight at the time. I was pretty nervous that everyone would hate it. Now 4 years later here I am posting yet another story. Just figured it might be interesting to know.

So what does the future bring. My current life is revolving around job searching, (about as much fun as jumping off a cliff!) and signing up for another school. Basically I'm just trying to ensure that come next month I will be hopefully working or just continuing my education in the field I chose. That is enough about me though, I like to take this time to talk about future FF plans.

I have a couple stories and or ideas that I want to do. I have a MSGM story that I haven't really ever seen before here. Admittedly, I read more Life is Strange FF right now that I do MSGM or SP! but that is simply because I have read so many of the stories here already. That story is something I want to do. I also feel horrible about Mind Games and Caught Together (LiS) because they are unfinished. Speaking of which After the Storm is coming, this one shot took way longer than I thought it would, if it's not obvious, I couldn't think of anything grand for this one :(. That and I found a game that is soul draining it's called Factorio and or Rocket League.

I don't know if I will finish mind games or caught together, I wish they were finished, but it has been so long since I posted mind games, I would probably screw the story up. I still get messages about it sometimes though which makes me sad because it seems that lot's really liked it. Caught Together is a story that is really close to finish and it's one that I personally really like. It fell victim to after the storm which has gone on too long (my curse) but is also really close to done. Those are just some thoughts about that though. As always one shots will probably find their way out there a few times.

Oh that is one last thing about this story! So I think it's changed unfortunately, but when Yumi wakes up I originally had her going to Sachiko's favorite bakery instead of making breakfast. If any of you out there have read most of my stories you will know that I've never mentioned any bakeries that are significant to her. This is actually from a one shot that I started over a year ago. It's something really different from what I do, I try to tell a story by what Sachiko is seeing which obviously involves Yumi and this bakery. I still think about this idea from time to time I just haven't posted it like many other things. I just figured it might be interesting to tell you about.

This is far too long now though, so I am going to get going. I hope you enjoyed this, I hope you enjoy my other stories, and I hope to be posting more soon. Thank you for all the reviews and PM's over these 4 years. I love getting them and I love talking with all of you. Thanks.

 **Super late edit after posting a few weeks ago!**

So I was just reminded that there was another thing about myself that made it into this story. They make mention of making another video and trashing the hotel which is an obvious reference to my story You Did What? When Sachiko says no more videos, that is actually me speaking again. I write around the idea that the two are falling in love or their relationship is to be exposed to their friends/family. Those are the stories that interest me for the most part. However, this whole video thing... I hate it. Everytime I read through my old stories (I do this from time to time, it's surprising how much I forget about them) I cringe when mention of a video happens. I think the idea of these two doing something like that was just so crazy to me that it would really shake things up. After doing it though I realized I didn't like it at all. "no more videos" really means no more videos. I don't want to do stories with those types of videos in them anymore. Anyways, this is a super late A/N edit made on 7/30/16 a few weeks after this went up. I don't actually expect many people to see this new thing but if you do then yay! I'm working on a MSGM story right now, it's open in the background as I type this. Hopefully you will see that soon. I should just really update my profile more often...


End file.
